The present invention relates generally to extrusion of fluids onto a material, and more particularly to providing a plurality of extrusion widths.
In developing photographic film, a number of processing solutions or fluids are generally used to develop and stabilize an image on the photographic film. Automated equipment is frequently used to dispense these fluids, thereby improving the consistency of the development process, and reducing labor costs.
This automated equipment is usually configured to handle only one particular film size, so if a different size film must be processed, the equipment must be reconfigured to accommodate the new film size, or additional equipment must be maintained to process each unique film size separately.
Even in automated systems, some parts of the system will work only with a particular film size, and reconfiguring the equipment for use with a different film size most often requires an operator to substitute parts designed for one film size with parts constructed to work with a different film size. Some automated systems require parts with complex movement mechanisms to accommodate different film sizes. These complex mechanisms often require expensive drivers and equipment to control the movement. In general, the mechanisms also require that a substantial length of film be held over a flat, rigid surface, thereby increasing the chance of damaging the film. It would be advantageous if multiple film sizes could be handled without requiring complicated movement or replacement of parts.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an extruder for providing a plurality of extrusion widths. In one embodiment, the extruder comprises at least one coater head having a fluid entry opening capable of receiving an extrusion fluid, and at least one applicator opening capable of dispensing the extrusion fluid. The at least one coater head is capable of moving to a plurality of dispensing positions corresponding to the plurality of extrusion widths. Other embodiments provide an extruder comprising multiple coater heads and/or a coater head having multiple applicator openings of different sizes.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides an extrusion system comprising an extruder having a fluid entry opening capable of receiving an extrusion fluid and an applicator opening capable of dispensing the extrusion fluid, and at least one guide capable of guiding lengths of material having different widths along a predetermined path. The predetermined path, set by the at least one guide, includes at least a first point where a first length of material can be positioned at a first angle relative to the extruder""s applicator opening. The predetermined path also has at least a second point where a second length of material can be positioned at a second angle, different from the first angle. The extruder is capable of being positioned proximate to the first point to dispense extrusion fluid across a desired width of the first length of material. The extruder is further capable of being positioned proximate to the at least second point to dispense extrusion fluid across a desired width of the second length of material. Other embodiments provide for an extrusion system, as described above, comprising a plurality of guides and/or having at least one guide as a roller.
Another embodiment provides for an extrusion system, as described above, further comprising a plurality of rollers. In this embodiment, the first roller of the plurality of rollers is capable of supporting the first length of material at the first point. The second roller of the plurality of rollers is capable of supporting the second length of material at the second point.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides another method for providing a plurality of extrusion widths. In one embodiment, the method comprises providing an extruder having a fluid entry opening capable of receiving an extrusion fluid and an applicator opening capable of dispensing the extrusion fluid. Furthermore, the method comprises guiding a first length of material along a predetermined path so that a portion of the first length of material is positioned at a first angle relative to the applicator opening. The method also comprises positioning the extruder proximate to a portion of the first length of material positioned at a first angle relative to the applicator opening and dispensing the extrusion fluid across a desired width of the first length of material. The method further comprises guiding a second length of material along a predetermined path, such that a portion of the second length of material is positioned at a second angle, different from the first angle, relative to the applicator opening. Furthermore, the method additionally comprises positioning the extruder proximate to the portion of the second length of material positioned at a second angle relative to the applicator opening and dispensing the extrusion fluid across a desired width of the second length of material.
Other embodiments include guiding lengths of material using a plurality of rollers, the first of the plurality of rollers capable of supporting at least a portion of the first length of material positioned at a first angle and a second of the plurality of rollers capable of supporting a portion of the second length of material positioned at the second angle. In one embodiment, the first of the plurality of rollers and the second of the plurality of rollers lie in a plane parallel to the applicator opening, and positioning the extruder includes moving the extruder laterally within the plane.
Furthermore, at least one embodiment of the present invention provides a film processing system comprising at least one illumination source, at least one light sensitive detector capable of generating electronic representations of images formed in a photographic film, and an extruder with a fluid entry opening capable of receiving an extrusion fluid and an applicator opening capable of dispensing the extrusion fluid. The film processing system further comprises a film transport system having at least one guide capable of guiding films having different widths along a predetermined path. The predetermined path set by the at least one guide has at least a first point at which film can be positioned at a first angle relative to the applicator opening. The predetermined path also has at least a second point at which a second film can be positioned at a second angle, different from the first angle. Furthermore, the predetermined path has at least a third point at which a film is capable of being positioned so that the at least one illumination source illuminates the film and at least one detector generates corresponding electronic images. The extruder is capable of being positioned proximate to the first point to dispense extrusion fluid across a desired width of the first film and proximate to the second point to dispense extrusion fluid across a desired width of the second film. Other embodiments provide film processing systems, as described above, comprising a plurality of guides.
Another embodiment provides a film processing system as described above, where the at least one illumination source is capable of providing infrared illumination along with the at least one detector which is sensitive to infrared illumination. Furthermore, the film transport system, the extruder, the at least one illumination source and the at least one detector cooperate to capture images at different times during a film""s development.
An advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that multiple film sizes may be processed using a single system without requiring an operator to manually reconfigure the system when film sizes are changed.
Another advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that multiple extrusion widths may be produced from a single extruder.
An additional advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that only a simple repositioning of the extruder is necessary to accommodate different film sizes. Another advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that film being coated with extrusion fluid need not be kept on a rigid surface over a long distance, reducing the risk of damage to the film and ensuring even distribution of the developing fluid.
Yet another advantage of at least one embodiment of the present invention is that consumable costs and equipment costs can be reduced.